monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Manny Taur
Manny Taur is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the minotaur and a notorious bully, whose favored victims comprise Jackson Jekyll, the devil boy, and zombies. Manny used to be a victim of bullying himself in middle school, but gained height and muscle just before enrolling at Monster High. It wasn't long before he began to inflict on others what had been inflicted on him. Eventually, though, he took note of his error and has since been working on getting out of the cycle, though his old behavior is stubborn. Fortunately, he has collected a number of friends around him who know when to be patient and when to be direct. It's partially thanks to their efforts that he has even managed to start a relationship, if rocky, with his dreamgirl: Iris Clops. Portrayers He is voiced by Audu Paden in English. In the Hebrew version, he is voiced by Guy Roshiniack, who also voices Deuce Gorgon and Rotter. Character Personality Manny is a typical bully, usually picking on weaker monsters or those who annoy him. He was seen picking on Jackson Jekyll in "Miss Infearmation" and was heard to be bullying Howleen Wolf in Abbey's 'School's Out' diary. He has a dislike of zombies, due to them being so slow and does not believe that they should be allowed to play sports such as dodgeskull. Recently though, Manny has tried to change his ways, and while he's still very gruff toward others, he hasn't bullied anyone for a while, and is often seen hanging out with his friends and playing sports, which he enjoys greatly. In his diary, he revealed that he himself was bullied in middle school, and when he received a growth spurt before joining Monster High, he was all too eager to return the favour on his tormentors, and kept on bullying people just for fun. An encounter with Abbey convinced him to change his ways. Outside of sports, Manny is a fairly easy going guy, but he flies into a rage whenever he sees the colour red, and feels compelled to charge at it. Appearance Being the son of the minotaur, Manny is half-bull, half-man in his appearance. Manny also has a nose ring and wears red shirt with a labyrinth printed on it, and gray jeans. He has sandy blonde hair and is quite muscular. He also has tanned fur. Relationships Family Manny is the son of the Minotaur. He has a sister named Minnie whom he fears knowing of his bullying, but otherwise nothing is known. Friends Manny didn't have any friends during his days as a bully, but nowadays he considers Heath Burns to be his best friend. He has also been seen hanging out with Clawd Wolf in many of the webisodes and movies In "The Need for Speed" Manny is seen walking with Simon Clops indicating a possible friendship. Romance Manny Taur has apparently dated a few times before. He was seen walking outside Monster High arm-in-arm with a purple animal girl, both looking happily at each other, though at Draculara's Sweet 1600 party, he was later shot with one of C.A. Cupid's love arrows and fell in love with Slo Mo in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". However this love was only temporary and only lasted until Frankie smashed the bow. In 'Hiss-toria", he is seen handing flowers to Meowlody. Recently, he has started dating Iris Clops. While he cares a lot about her, his tendency to say the wrong thing and lack of experience with girls sometimes results in misunderstandings between them. Timeline * January 19, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Manny Taur. * March 24, 2011: Manny makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Falling Spirits". * June 16, 2011: Manny Taur's name is revealed through "Miss Infearmation". * Mid July, 2011: Manny Taur makes his diary debut in Abbey's 'School's Out' diary. * February 12, 2012: Manny Taur makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * February 20, 2012: Mattel abandons the trademark for Manny Taur. * May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Manny Taur. * May 06, 2014: Manny Taur is revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2014. * July 24, 2014: Manny Taur's debut doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International as that year's exclusive. Notes * Although Manny wears a red shirt, he says that he hates the color red. This is based on the urban myth that bulls charge at the color red. Category:Characters Category:Males